Tan Lines Heart breaks
by babynarry
Summary: When everything goes wrong and you go to get away, what happens when it only makes things worse? Harry Styles Fan-Fic. Please read&reveiw thanks.


Tan Lines+ Heart Breaks:

Author's Note: I'm back! Yay! Ok so I really hope you like this and if you want to see the 'trailer' for it to get a little taste it's on my you tube. But I'll link it at the end of this chapter(:

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Chapter One: (Nash POV)

"Oh look is that it?" Kevin says pointing to another beach house that wasn't ours. Me and my two best friends Kevin and Jamie had decided to buy a beach house for the whole summer. This was about the 20th house Kevin had pointed to in five minutes.

"Wow, actually yes" I say from the passenger seat happily.

"Why are there cars in the drive way?" Jamie asks from the back seat, her long brown hair in loose beach curls.

"I have no idea, maybe it's the cleaning service" I say getting out of the car and running to the door excitedly. I put the key in and unlock the door.

I walk in to see five boys, ok what the heck. I let a scream escape my lips and they turn to me shocked.

"Why are you in here? What the bloody hell? Get out" I say looking at all of them.

"No you get out, we bought this for the summer" One curly haired British boy says.

"No I bought this out for the summer, see" I say holding up the recite.

"Look" He says holding up a recite that matches mine.

"So they let us both buy the same house" I ask looking at him.

"Well rent" A guy in stripes behind him says.

"Ok who are you guys? I'm Nash, this is Jamie and Kevin" I say pointing out my friends.

"Well I'm Harry, this is Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall" Harry says pointing out his friends.

"So what do you want to do about this little mishap? We could see if they give refunds" I say looking into Harry's green eyes.

"Or we could all stay here, it could be fun" Louis says smiling and I look over to see Jamie smiling at Niall, oh lord.

"Sounds cool, you guys up for it?" I ask my friends and the boys. They all nod and Harry smiles.

"It's settled then, we are all staying here" I say smiling and everyone cheers. "Let's unpack guys" I say to my friends and we all go out to the car to get our things.

"Finally done" I say putting away the last freaking tank top I packed. I have no idea why I packed so many. I walk down stairs to see Niall and Jamie talking on the couch and I walk outside on the deck looking at the ocean.

"You mind if I join you?" I hear Harry say from behind me and I shake my head.

"Don't mind at all" I say looking at him leaning on the railing. He is really cute and his hair looks gorgeous.

"So Harry, what brings you to California?" I ask looking at him staring out at the ocean and the sun setting.

"Needed a break, wanted to go to the home of girls in bikinis. What about you?" He says with a cheeky smile.

"Just wanted to get away with my friends, you know drama free" I say laughing a little.

"What did you want to get away from?" Harry asks looking at me.

"Everything was going wrong back home, parents divorced, my sister got killed, and rumors got spread and I became the center of hate. What did you need a break from?" I ask feeling tears threaten to start.

"My job as teen sensation, I hate the label they put on me. They think I'm some man-slut but really I just want to fine ONE person that matters. I just hated the labels and the expectations" He says biting his bottom lip and his eyes growing watery too.

"Teen sensation?" I ask him looking at his face carefully, taking in every detail.

"Yeah, me and the boys are in a band, One Direction" He says and I find the name familiar.

"Oh, so you probably really don't want to be here with us three" I say looking down.

"No, really I think it's going to be really cool. Having you here with us, having normal people to talk to" Harry says taking my chin in his finger tips to make me look at him.

(Kevin's POV)

There he is out there, with her, my girl. The girl I have loved since pre-k, of course she doesn't know that. I could never get here, not all the years I tried, but there he is first day they met and she's falling for him.

It's not fair, it was me who stayed by her side through everything. I held her in my arms when her sister got killed, when her parents divorced, when everything was going wrong. I was the one who found her on the bath room floor that night, the night I almost lost her. I was the one who called the ambulance, who carried her in, went with her, stayed by her side, held her hand.

(Nash's POV)

"Yeah, I hope so wouldn't want to ruin your vacation" I say looking back out at the ocean.

"Never, you might even make it better" I hear Harry faintly say.

A/N: You like? Sorry it's short, the next real chapter will be longer. Ok promo video.  watch?v=xQEO2cdxxd8&list=UUylndD-Yi4fNDTBw9B6OUkA&index=1&feature=plcp

Thank you! Read & review!


End file.
